Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS are the dual platform, 4th addition to the Super Smash Bros. ''franchise. Olimar returns as a veteran from ''Brawl with the original five Pikmin types. Pikmin & Olimar Olimar was confirmed to be a playable character on the 12th of July 2013 (a day before the Japanese release of Pikmin 3) on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS ''website. In appearance, the captain has undergone a few changes from his appearance in the predecessor. Most noteably, his whistle is now connected to the helmet, which was introduced in ''Pikmin 3. ''The top two buttons on his spacesuit have also changed from red to blue. He now also sports his company's logo on his arms. It is not yet confirmed whether or not Olimar will be in command of the two newly discovered Pikmin, Winged Pikmin and Rock Pikmin. Olimar's Moves From what the screenshots show us, Olimar keeps many of his standard moves from the previous game. However, we have not seen the use of any special move in a screenshot. 'Standard Special Move: '''Side Special Move: 'Up Special Move:' 'Down Special Move:' 'Final Smash:' Garden of Hope Stage The Garden of Hope, has been confirmed as a playable map for Super Smash Brothers 4. It is a floral, forest floor-like stage based on the'' Garden of Hope level in Pikmin 3. No other ''Pikmin ''stages for the 3DS or Wii U have been confirmed. In the background of the stage, you can see Drake, landed on a tiled area surrounded by water. It is uknown if the ship will have any effect on the gameplay, but it has not moved position in any screenshots of the map. A rusty can is near the Drake, and a little further to the left of the Drake's landing site is a sewage pipe (the same pipe near where you discover the Blue Onion in ''Pikmin 3) filling the little pond with water. There are also working Elevator Platforms, which players can stand on, and a cracked tea cup. Hocotate Ship Bomb Item On Miiverse and the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U official website, Sakurai posted an image of Sonic and Olimar next to a small model of the Hocotate Ship, in which he stated that it is a new bomb item that, when triggered, flies up in the air, then crashes back down much like the Warp Star item. It is unknown if Olimar keeps the use of the Hocotate Ship for his Final Smash. Gallery Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 10.jpg|Olimar attacking Pit and Link. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 9.jpg|Olimar on the Smashville stage. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 8.jpg|Olimar and Bowser on some Elevator Platforms. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 7.jpg Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 5.jpg|The Pikmin being compared to Kirby's size. Screen-10.jpg|The S.S. Drake on the Garden of Hope stage. Grden of hope.jpg|Marth and Mega Man on the Garden of Hope stage. Z0mp.png|A better look at the Garden of Hope stage. Olimar3ds.jpg|Olimar in the 3DS version of this game. 468px-Olikondaily.jpg|A better image of the Pikmin Map platforms in SSB4. 468px-Update_22-07.jpg|An Image showing the extra details added to Olimar in SSB4. 468px-Megamanpikmindaily.jpg|A close up picture of a white, red, and purple Pikmin next to MegaMan. 468px-8_7_13_Daily_Update.jpg|Olimar and Kirby. 468px-Wiifitolimartraindaily.jpg|Olimar and the Wii Fit Trainer taunting. Trivia *Olimar was the first veteran to be revealed after the initial trailer. **He was also the first character to be revealed after E3 2013 ended. **When @NintendoAmerica first tweeted about the release of Olimar as a playable character, they made a mistake, and put that Alph was a playable character in the game. They quickly fixed this error. Because of this, it is rumored that Alph will also be a playable character, and will control red, blue, yellow, rock, and winged Pikmin. External Links *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Website *Smash Wikia's page on the game Category:Games Category:Other Media Category:Stub Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. series